I Never Saw It Coming
by Jasper-says-Relax28
Summary: Rosalie has a need, an itch only one other Cullen can scratch.... Warning - contains slash and scenes of sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you do it Rose?"

Alice's angel like voice drifts across the dark stripped room over to where the blonde slim figure of Rosalie stands. Head bowed in shame she slowly turns towards the petite little pixie she's known as her sister and looks up.

"Surely you would know by now" she spits sarcastically.

"Rose I'm not Edward I can't hear your thoughts, I can only see what may happen."

A slight slump of the shoulders and the pained look that had plagued Rosalie for the past few days returned to her face. It wasn't her fault Bella had decided to jump. Foolish girl she thought, she had it all, a beautiful life, a wonderful man, and what does she do?

"Rose I'm waiting."

"I was jealous ok?" she spat.

Alice stared at her with a look of curiosity.

"Of Edward and Bella?"

"No of you and Edward."

Now Alice was confused.

"Wha.." she faltered

"You and Edward have this weird connection and I know you get on with Bella so well! I just wanted to see Edward out of the picture for a bit so you and I could..." Rosalie looked toward the ground unable to look Alice in the eye.

"You must understand I never meant Edward to try and take his life." She mumbled.

"You and me could... oh." a dreamy look drifted across Alice's face as she stared off into space.

"Alice? What are you seeing?" Rosalie hesitated, wondering if what she imagined could possibly come true.

Rosalie started towards her when suddenly Alice lunged. Her lips met Rosalie's with such force that she was almost knocked backwards, they're granite like lips seeking out each other, they're tongues hesitantly tasting. Rosalie let out a low guttural moan which spurred Alice on as she trailed her tongue down Rosalie's jaw and along her collarbone. She slipped a hand inside her blouse and felt her already hard nipples through the soft white cotton of her bra.

This was too much for Rosalie and she pushed Alice back against the wall. Tonight she was going to fulfil the fantasy she had been toying with for the past two years. Two years of yearning and aching for Alice's body, her small round pert breasts, her silky white thighs... oh god she wanted this so much!

Her hand slid up Alice's sides and she whipped off her t-shirt exposing her delicate breasts. Rosalie slid her tongue round the first nipple feeling Alice shudder with pleasure beneath her. She expertly moved from one breast to the other, rolling the tip of her tongue so it just grazed Alice's nipples. She could feel herself growing warm and moist in between her thighs and judging by Alice's whimper of pleasure it wouldn't be long before both girls were very wet.

"Touch me Rose, do it now!" Alice moaned in Rosalie's ear sending Rosalie into a frenzy as she grabbed the fastenings on Alice's jeans and removed them with lightening speed. She rubbed her forefinger up and down Alice's slit; she could feel her wetness and could smell her intoxicating arousal. Slowly she slid one, then two fingers into Alice. In and out, in and out while her thumb rubbed at her clit.

Alice writhed and gasped at the sensations pulsing through her body. She was getting closer to release, closer to the point where the world ceased to be and she was floating up and up as her body clenched in pleasure.

"Oh god Rose!" she screamed her name as her orgasm hit her and her legs collapsed from beneath her. Rosalie caught her and steadied her with her hands while Alice came back from the brink. She fixed Rosalie with dark lust filled eyes.

"Now it's your turn." She growled as she grabbed Rosalie and gently laid her down on the couch. She teasingly eased off Rosalie's jeans and now extremely wet panties until all of her white marble was on show.

"You know I always admired your long supple legs..." Alice murmured as she planted kisses and trailed her moist tongue up the inside of Rosalie's leg. She moaned in return and arched her hips inviting Alice to relieve the ache buried between her legs.

"You know what I crave Alice stop teasing me." Rosalie groaned. Alice did as she was told and thrust her cold hard tongue inside Rosalie's soaking wet vagina. She cried out as Alice began thrusting, slow then faster while circling her clit with her finger.

"Oh fuck! Oh god!!"

Alice then gently probed one, then two fingers inside Rosalie and she clamped on, contracting her muscles so that Alice could feel the effect she was having upon her. She flicked her clit with her tongue, building a rhythm until Rosalie cried out as her orgasm shook her very core.

Only a few minutes had passed but to Alice and Rosalie it felt like hours. Alice moved her head in line with Rosalie's and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. A sudden movement at the door made them turn and a look of horror played on Rosalie's face.

There in the doorway stood Jasper.

"I didn't see that coming." whispered Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so thank you for bearing with me and being patient, I know it's taken a while for me to upload this but I hope it's worth the wait! I know it's kinda short but I'm not sure where to take these characters next so any suggestions are gratefully received! I had a snow day today, 8 inches really thick ;) at least for England anyway so it meant I could finish this chapter and start the new one!**

**Enjoy!**

(Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, SM does. I just like to play with them :D)

**APOV**

A wave of fear washed over me. This wasn't supposed to happen like this, Jasper wasn't supposed to see me and Rosalie like this. I had no idea how he was going to react to the idea of his wife fucking his sister, my sister too if you thought about it. But a line had been crossed tonight and I wasn't sure if we could go back now.

Suddenly another powerful wave of lust overcame me and I felt Rosalie shudder beside me as the same force hit her. Could it be coming from Jasper? I looked up and saw something I didn't expect, Jasper's deep lust filled eyes staring straight back at me.

**JPOV**

Dear sweet Jesus is I dreaming?!

When I entered the house I didn't expect these waves of seduction and lust to overpower me like this. I knew Edward and Bella had just got back together but I thought it would have taken a bit more time for her to forgive him. The lucky swine! That's when I heard Alice's high pitched squeal, the squeal that I thought only I could get from her, and my stomach plummeted.

Who the hell was she with and more importantly why? I flashed up the stairs with a speed only our kind could manage and stopped outside Rosalie and Emmet's room. Why would Alice be in here of all places? Unless....

I kicked open the door, venom already coursing through me, ready to rip Emmet limb from limb, when I saw them.

Rosalie and Alice. Naked. Clearly having just had the time of their lives if the ragged breathing and rosy cheeks were anything to go by.

**RPOV**

.God. We were screwed. Well we'd already screwed, that was the problem. I looked at Jasper expecting to see his hateful eyes staring back at me. What I didn't expect was the look of lust that had taken over his face and the obvious bulge in his pants. As if in slow motion he licked his lips and took a small step forward as if unsure what to do next. Then without warning he lunged at us.

**APOV**

I saw what Jasper was about to do a split second before he did it. He jumped across the room at us and pinned me down with one arm while the other held Rosalie firm against the couch.

"I don't... Jasper I..." suddenly his forceful lips were crushed against mine and our tongues were entwined. I heard Rosalie gasp beside me as Jasper slid his hands between her thighs and flicked his fingers across her sensitive bud. I broke away from Jasper's embrace ready to ask him what was going through his mind when he cut me off.

"Don't talk, just do as I say." His voice was low and rough and he sounded more like the old army Jasper of his past.

He leaned back, removing his hand from Rosalie and bringing it to his mouth to taste her sweetness. "I can see why Alice enjoyed this so much" he purred while throwing another wave of desire at us both. Rosalie moaned and I arched my back pointing my perky nips in Jaspers direction.

**JPOV**

"Lie down." I commanded Rosalie as I massaged Alice's perfect breasts in my rough hands. "I hope you like things rough because this is going to be fast and hard." I warned them. Alice smiled cheekily, she knew I had a strong kinky side; Rosalie just lay on the couch and whimpered as I started to massage her clit again with my free hand.

"Keep doing that and I'll be coming pretty soon anyway." She moaned.

"I'll tell you when you can come and you won't come before then. Got that?" both girls nodded in agreement while I continued the massaging. "Good. Now for the fun to begin..."


End file.
